Lorsque l'enfant paraît
by Jehanne Aurelianis
Summary: Le 17 juillet 1976, un enfant vint au monde à Londres. On le nomma Sherlock.


**L'idée ce cette histoire m'est venue le week-end dernier lorsqu'un heureux évènement est survenue dans ma famille. L'une de mes cousines a donnée naissance au plus joli des bébés. Mais ce n'est pas un garçon et elle ne se nomme pas Sherlock.**

**Je suis consciente que cela n'a rien de nouveau et que le sujet a déjà été abordé dans plusieurs histoires, mais j'ai songé à raconter ce qu'avait pu être la naissance de Sherlock. Et comme bien sûr notre petit génie préféré n'est pas un être ordinaire, sa naissance ne l'a certainement pas été non plus.**

**Voici donc ce que j'ai imaginé.**

**Une petite note avant de commencer**** : **_je n'ignore pas que dans les romans de sir Arthur Conan Doyle, Mycroft a sept ans de plus que Sherlock. Mais cette histoire se base sur la version de la BBC et donc, sur ses interprètes. Mark Gatiss qui joue Mycroft a neuf ans et neuf mois de plus que Benedict Cumberbatch qui joue Sherlock. J'ai donc resoecter leurs dates de naissance et les aient attribuées a leurs personnages. Ainsi, Mycoft Holmes est né le 19 octobre 1966 et Sherlock Holmes le 17 juillet 1976._

_Pour qui l'ignore encore, dans la saison 3 ce sont les parents de Benedict Cumberbatch, Thimoty Carlton et Wanda Ventham, qui interprètent les parents des frères Holmes. Pour une certaine continuité et comme les prénoms de Mr et Mme Holmes n'ont pas été donnés, je leur ai donner ceux de leurs interprètes._

**- LORSQUE L'ENFANT PARAÎT -**

**oOoOo**

**Avertissement : **_je ne possède toujours pas Sherlock et n'ai fait aucune proposition a Mrs Moffat et Gatiss pour une quelconque acquisition. Cette histoire n'est donc pas une idée de scénario pour un prochain épisode et n'a donc pas été écrit dans un but lucratif._

**1976**

L'été, cette année-là, avait été particulièrement sec et chaud. La campagne anglaise, pourtant toujours si verte, ressemblait de plus en plus à la savane africaine. L'herbe était devenue brune, sèche et cassante. Sur les arbres, les feuilles avaient un aspect flétri. Dans les parcs et les jardins, les parterres de fleurs si bien entretenus, les arbustes si bien taillés faisaient pitié à voir.

L'état de sécheresse avait été déclaré au début du mois de juillet. L'eau était rationnée, on n'arrosait plus rien. Puis, vers la mi-juillet, ce fut la canicule. Une canicule telle, que de mémoire de britannique, on n'en avait pas vu de telle depuis bien longtemps.

**oOoOoOo**

Le 17 juillet, la chaleur était intolérable. A l'aube, il faisait déjà 39°C et à la mi-journée, il faisait 44°C. Le ciel était d'un bleu insoutenable. Il n'y avait pas un souffle de vent.

Wanda Holmes, une ravissante jeune femme de trente ans blonde aux yeux bleus, souffrait de la chaleur. Elle n'avait pas voulu se lever ce matin-là, elle se sentait bien trop fatiguée. Malgré les volets fermés, malgré l'air conditionné poussé au maximum, la chaleur l'épuisait. Sa peau blanche au teint de porcelaine avait perdu sa fraicheur et ses cheveux toujours si parfaitement coiffés n'étaient plus qu'un désordre froissé.

Wanda était inquiète.

Elle était enceinte de sept mois et cela ne se passait pas bien. Dès le début, on lui avait dit que c'était une grossesse à risque. Pour elle comme pour son bébé. On lui avait déconseillé de prolonger plus longtemps cette dangereuse grossesse qui risquait à tout moment de la tuer. Mais Wanda n'avait pas voulu en entendre parler. Un avortement thérapeutique était hors de question. Wanda s'était obstinée.

Elle voulait que l'enfant vienne au monde. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, elle aurait été bien incapable de l'expliquer, mais elle sentait que son bébé était destiné à accomplir de grandes choses.

- Mais vous avez déjà un enfant, lui disait-on. Celui-là ne vous suffit-il pas ?

Non. Il ne lui suffisait pas. Wanda Holmes voulait des enfants plus que tout au monde.

Un peu moins de dix ans plus tôt, elle avait donc eut cet enfant. Mycroft. Un petit garçon adorable et charmant qui faisait sa fierté. Mais un petit garçon qui se sentait bien seul. Et c'était aussi pour lui qu'elle voulait ce second enfant.

Et ensuite était venu son grand malheur.

Elle avait été enceinte à trois reprises et à trois reprises, elle avait été malheureuse. D'abord elle avait fait une fausse couche à six mois de gestation puis, elle avait accouchée prématurément à huit mois mais le bébé était mort-né et enfin, à nouveau enceinte, elle avait accouchée à terme mais l'enfant n'avait vécu que quelques heures. Elle avait successivement perdu trois filles.

On lui avait alors conseiller de s'en arrêter là, qu'elle n'était sans doute pas destinée à avoir d'autres enfants. Mais Wanda s'était obstinée.

Elle était donc enceinte pour la cinquième fois et ce qu'elle vécu alors fut certainement le pire. Elle souffrait chaque matin d'horribles nausées, la vue du moindre aliment lui était intolérable. Et fatiguée. Toujours si fatiguée. Et lorsqu'elle se mit à souffrir d'hypertension, son gynécologue jugea que cette nouvelle grossesse était sans doute la grossesse de trop. Qu'elle mettait sa vie en danger. Il lui conseilla d'y mettre fin.

Wanda Holmes mit alors fin a ses relations avec ce médecin pourtant le plus réputé de Londres et sur les conseils d'une amie, elle alla au St Batholomew Hospital consulter un obscur gynécologue. Mais il était écossais et ne dit-on pas que les médecins écossais sont les meilleurs médecins du monde.

Et certainement ce médecin l'était-il. Car dès ce moment, il ne fut plus question d'avortement thérapeutique. Son unique préoccupation était que sa patiente mène sa grossesse à son terme dans les meilleures conditions. Dès ce moment, elle fut sa priorité. Il lui imposa un repos complet auquel elle se soumis scrupuleusement.

De tout cela, Thimoty Holmes n'en sut jamais rien. Son épouse avait changée de médecin ? Il ne chercha pas à en savoir plus. Les hommes sont ainsi.

Ainsi donc, ce 17 juillet, la canicule écrasait Londres et malgré les volets fermés, malgré l'air conditionné poussé au maximum, Wanda souffrait de la chaleur. Elle se sentait fatiguée, tellement fatiguée. Et rien ne pouvait lui apporter le repos.

Elle était inquiète.

Elle sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Et cela lui faisait peur. Avaient-ils donc tous raison ? Avait-elle eu tort d'avoir voulu ce nouvel enfant ? Mais elle l'avait voulu de toute la force de son âme. Elle savait que c'était un garçon et qu'il était déjà bien réel. Sherlock. C'est ainsi qu'elle voulait le nommer. Il était donc impensable qu'il ne vienne pas au monde.

Les heures passèrent et la chaleur ne fit qu'augmenter. Mais étais-ce cela ou bien l'angoisse qu'elle ne parvenait pas à contrôler ? Dans l'après-midi, Wanda fut prise d'une légère fièvre qui monta rapidement. Et rien ne parvint à la faire tomber.

Timothy n'était pas allé travailler ce jour-là. Il était inquiet pour son épouse mais il ne savait pas comment lui venir en aide. Il se sentait inutile, impuissant. Mais lorsque la fièvre apparut, il fut pris de panique et finit par demander de l'aide.

Lorsque le médecin écossais arriva et qu'il vit l'état de sa patiente qui était maintenant presque inconsciente, il commença par faire des reproches a son époux, lui disant qu'il aurait dut l'appeler plus tôt. Puis, après avoir examiner sa patiente.

- Il n'y a pas une minute à perdre. Il faut qu'elle soit hospitalisée immédiatement. Il va falloir provoquer l'accouchement avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

- Alors ça va recommencer ? gémit Timothy. Une fois de plus ? Tout cela n'aura donc servi à rien ?

- Pas cette fois, tenta de le rassurer le médecin. Pas cette fois, je vous le promets.

Une ambulance fut appelée. Elle arriva rapidement et Wanda fut emmenée. Et alors que Timothy allait la suivre, alors qu'il allait monter sans sa voiture, il se souvint qu'il avait oublié quelqu'un.

Mycroft.

Son fils. Il l'avait oublié.

Tout le monde avait oublié le petit garçon depuis le matin. Où était-il ? Il le chercha partout dans la maison et fini par le retrouver dans sa chambre. Il était caché sous son lit. Pelotonné, roulé en boule comme un chaton terrorisé.

Timothy tendit la main à l'enfant apeuré, l'attira à lui et le pris dans ses bras.

- Viens, lui dit-il. Viens avec moi, mon fils. Allons retrouver ta maman. Tout se passera bien, tu verras et très bientôt ton petit frère sera parmi nous.

**oOo**

L'orage a éclaté alors qu'ils se trouvaient sur la route.

Tout était devenu sombre. Comme si le jour avait brusquement fait place a la nuit. Le ciel était devenu noir, chargé de lourds nuages. Le vent s'était mis à souffler, un vent chaud, violent. Et puis, le tonnerre éclata, le ciel fut zébré d'éclairs et la pluie se mit à tomber. Une pluie si violente qu'on n'y voyait pas à deux pas.

Très vite, les caniveaux débordèrent et les chaussées furent inondées. Les automobilistes, pour la plupart, étaient prudents. Les voitures roulaient au pas.

Timothy Holmes était nerveux. Cela prenait trop de temps, le trajet n'en finissait pas. Ses doigts étaient si serrés sur le volant, que ses phalanges en étaient devenues blanches. Plus d'une fois, la tentation lui vint d'appuyer sur l'accélérateur. Mais il savait qu'il ne fallait pas. Son fils était avec lui, assis à l'arrière de la voiture.

Enfin, la façade du Saint Bartholomew Hospital apparut. Le médecin écossais les attendaient. Il était très pâle, il semblait inquiet.

- Les choses ne se présentaient pas aussi bien que je ne le pensait, dit-il. Madame Holmes a commencée à faire une hémorragie alors que nous étions en chemin. Il nous a fallut intervenir immédiatement. Madame Holmes se trouve actuellement en salle d'opération où est pratiquée une césarienne.

Timothy était devenu livide. Ses yeux étaient agrandis par la crainte. Il ne se rendait pas compte de la force avec laquelle il serrait la main de son fils dans la sienne.

- Y a-t-il un risque ? demanda-t-il d'une voix hésitante. Est-ce que mon épouse...

- Oui, monsieur Holmes, le risque est grand. Je ne veux surtout pas vous cacher la vérité. La situation est vraiment critique et madame Holmes n'est pas très solide.

- Mais... qu'elle est votre opinion ? Ne me cachez rien, docteur. Dois-je avoir un quelconque espoir ? Vous comprenez, j'ai un fils et il est bien jeune.

Le médecin garda un moment le silence, semblant chercher ce qu'il devait dire.

- Madame Holmes a cinquante pour cent de survivre à l'intervention.

- Et cinquante pour cent de ne pas survivre. Et le bébé ?

- Ayez peu d'espoir, monsieur Holmes. Cet enfant n'est certainement pas destiné à vivre.

Timothy passa une main sur son visage.

- Seigneur ! murmura-t-il. Si le bébé meurt, cela tuera ma pauvre Wanda.

* * *

Le médecin les avaient accompagnés jusqu'à la salle d'attente du service chirurgical.

Mycroft était maintenant assis, se tordant nerveusement les mains. Il avait peur. A presque dix ans, il était assez âgé pour comprendre les choses. Et ce qu'il avait compris, c'est que sa maman risquait de mourir.

Cinq mois plus tôt, on lui avait annoncé qu'il aurait bientôt un petit frère. S'en était-il réjoui ? Pas vraiment. Il s'était plutôt dit qu'il n'y aurait jamais de bébé. Il se souvenait de se qu'il s'était passé les fois précédentes. Par trois fois, sa maman avait attendu un bébé mais le bébé n'avait jamais vécu. Et sa maman avait pleuré, elle avait gardé le lit durant des semaines. Mais cette fois, c'était sa maman qui risquait de mourir.

Cela faisait deux heures que le médecin les avaient laissés et personne n'était encore venu les voir.

- Tout va bien se passer, lui avait dit son père.

Il lui avait sourit, mais son sourire était si fragile. Le petit garçon savait très bien que son père lui avait dit cela pour se rassurer lui-même. Mycroft savait que son père était nerveux, inquiet. Il arpentait la salle d'attente, allant et venant, s'arrêtant parfois pour passer une main angoissée dans ses cheveux.

Une heure passa encore. Puis, enfin, un homme s'approcha. Il était vêtu de la traditionnelle tenue verte des chirurgiens.

- Monsieur Holmes ? demanda-t-il.

- C'est moi, répondit Timothy. Mon épouse ?

- Tout s'est bien passé. Madame Holmes a bien supportée l'intervention. Elle se trouve actuellement en salle de réveil.

- Et le bébé ?

- L'enfant est vivant, monsieur Holmes. Nous l'avons immédiatement fait transporter dans le service néonatal et placer en couveuse. Je ne peux pour le moment rien vous garantir. Les prochaines vingt-quatre heures seront décisives.

- Oui, je comprend. Et... pourrais-je voir mon épouse ?

- Non, monsieur Holmes. Il vaut mieux la laisser se reposer quelques heures. Vous pourrez la voir demain matin.

* * *

Le père et le fils quittèrent alors l'hôpital et rentrèrent dans leur maison si vide où manquait la présence de la mère.

Cette nuit-là, Mycroft ne voulut pas dormir seul dans sa chambre. Son père le pris avec lui dans son lit. La pluie tombait toujours, moins violemment. Le vent soufflait toujours, mais il ne soufflait plus en tempête. L'air s'était rafraîchi. Ils s'endormirent paisiblement en écoutant la pluie qui tombait doucement.

Au matin, la pluie s'était arrêtée. Il faisait bon et frais. Il ne faisait plus que 22°C.

La canicule était terminée.

* * *

De nouveau, ils prirent le chemin de l'hôpital.

Mais cette fois, ils savaient que tout allait bien. Timothy avait appelé à plusieurs reprises durant la nuit pour prendre des nouvelles de son épouse. On avait fini par lui apprendre qu'elle avait été transférée sur service chirurgical à la maternité, dans la chambre la plus proche du service des prématurés.

Et le bébé ?

Il a passé la nuit, lui répondit-on simplement. Et rien de plus. Le bébé avait passé la nuit. Alors se dit Timothy Holmes, sans doute pouvait-il espérer.

Alors, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au Saint Batholomew Hospital, emmena-t-il son fils directement au service néonatal. Avant même de voir son épouse. Il voulait savoir à quoi s'attendre avant de lui parler car, il le savait, le bébé serait la principale préoccupation de la jeune mère.

C'est donc là, dans ce lieu plus qu'impersonnel qu'est un service néonatal, que Mycroft Holmes fit la connaissance de celui qui allait bouleverser sa vie toute entière. Son petit frère.

Mais vous ne pouvez pas entrer comme ça dans un service néonatal. Vous devez obéir a tout un protocole. Vous devez auparavant laisser vos microbes derrière vous. Vous devez alors passer une tenue stérile au-dessus de vos vêtements : un pantalon et une longue blouse, des chaussons et une charlotte couvrant vos cheveux.

Puis vous entrez dans une pièce toute de lumière et de bruit. Comment dans un univers aussi sonore un bébé prématuré peut-il trouver le repos et la tranquillité. Ce n'est pas la destination de ce lieu hypermédicalisé. Il est là pour s'accrocher à la vie.

Mycroft fut un peu effrayé lorsqu'il entra dans ce lieu étrange en serrant très fort la main de son père. Il regarda avec crainte autour de lui puis, il vit au milieu de la pièce ce qui lui sembla être un... aquarium.

- On nomme cela un couveuse, lui expliqua son père.

Le petit garçon hocha la tête sans un mot et, lentement, s'approcha. Un peu intimidé par ce qui se trouvait la couveuse. Il fronça les sourcils et plissa le nez. Il avait déjà vu des bébés auparavant, mais cette étrange créature ne ressemblait en rien a un bébé.

Etais-ce donc cela son petit frère ?

Ce bébé était si petit, si chétif. Il semblait si fragile. Sa peau était si fine, semblait si transparente.

- Qu'il est petit, murmura la voix de son père près de lui. Il est tellement petit.

Timothy Holmes regardait la minuscule créature, couchée dans la couveuse, baignant dans la lueur bleutée produite par une lampe de photothérapie lui apportant de la chaleur. On ne voyait pas le visage du bébé, en partie caché par un bonnet de laine protégeant son crâne fragile et l'embout d'un petit masque à oxygène. A cela s'ajoutait le tuyau d'une sonde nasogastrique maintenu en place par du sparadrap obscurcissait encore le petit visage. On avait fixé un goutte-à-goutte a son bras fluet et les patchs de surveillance cardiaque semblaient presque trop grands pour l'étroite poitrine du bébé.

Tout cela troublait énormément Timothy. Il regardait ce minuscule petit être en se disant que c'était là son fils deuxième né. Il ne savait trop qu'en penser. Il était né, il était vivant. Du moins le paraissait-il. Mais à quoi devait-il s'attendre ?

- Je suis toujours étonnée de voir combien le désir de vivre habite parfois des êtres aussi petits, dit une voix féminine non loin de lui.

C'était la pédiatre responsable du service néonatal.

- Monsieur Holmes ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, docteur, répondit Timothy. L'enfant. Est-ce que...

Il se mordilla nerveusement les lèvres. Il craignait de poser la question dont la réponse, quelle qu'elle soit, lui faisait peur.

- Que dois-je dire à mon épouse ? dit-il finalement. L'enfant... l'enfant vivra-t-il ?

- Mais certainement, le rassura la pédiatre. Ce petit bébé a un grand désir de vivre. Ce que vous voyez ne doit pas vous inquiéter, ce sont les mesures habituels concernant les prématurés. Il est est à 28 semaines, c'est bien sûr trop tôt et il est à la limite de la viabilité. Mais...

Elle expliqua qu'il avait crié au moment de la naissance, crié très fort et qu'il s'était battu comme un petit démon lorsqu'on avait insérée la sonde nasogastrique.

- Vous pouvez rassurer votre épouse, monsieur Holmes. Cet enfant a un grand désir de vivre et il vivra.

* * *

Mycroft avait attentivement suivi l'échange entre son père et le médecin, sentant bien le soulagement de son père. Tout en regardant le petit être inerte couché dans la couveuse, lui aussi se sentait soulagé. Si le bébé était mort, se disait-il, sa maman aurait été malheureuse, terriblement malheureuse. Mais le bébé était vivant et, de toute évidence, il allait vivre.

Et lui, Mycroft ? Lui, que pensait-il de cette situation ? Personne n'avait songé à lui poser la question. Il n'avait que neuf ans et neuf mois et, après tout, il n'était qu'un gosse.

Qu'aurait-il répondu ? Que la nuit précédente il avait eu très peur ? Oh, oui, il avait eu peur, vraiment très peur. Il avait failli perdre sa maman. Si le bébé était mort, cela ne l'aurait pas vraiment affecté. Mais sa maman ? Si sa maman était morte, cela aurait vraiment été terrible.

Mais sa maman allait bien et le bébé était vivant. Et désormais, tout allait changer. Il ne serait plus un mais ils seraient deux.

Voilà à quoi songeait le petit Mycroft Holmes, neuf ans et neuf mois, en regardant ce petit être fragile et sans défense. Il se disait que c'était là son petit frère. En lui naissant un sentiment nouveau : le désir de protéger quelqu'un.

Dès cet instant, cet être minuscule devint la personne la plus important de toute sa vie : son petit frère.

* * *

Ainsi songeait Mycroft alors que, sa petite main glissée dans la grande main de son père, il se dirigeaient tous les deux vers la chambre de sa maman.

Ils la trouvèrent encore pâle et défaite, l'opération qu'elle avait subit la nuit précédente ne remontait qu'à quelques heures. Les yeux fermés, elle somnolait. Mais lorsqu'elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir, lorsqu'elle les vit entrer dans la chambre, Wanda tenta de se redresser sur le coude.

- Le bébé ! dit-elle d'une voix faible en retombant sur le lit, épuisée. Le bébé ! Personne ne veut rien me dire. Mon bébé !

- Tout va bien, lui dit Timothy en se précipitant vers le lit. Tout va bien. Le bébé est vivant.

- Ma petite fille aussi était vivante, murmura Wanda en se rappelant le précédent bébé qu'elle avait perdu. Mais elle n'a vécu seulement quelques heures.

- Mais pas lui, pas notre fils. Même si il est né un peu trop tôt, même si il est bien petit et bien fragile, il vivra. Il a un grand désir de vivre.

- Est-ce vrai ?

Elle le regarda, les yeux plein d'espoir.

- Mais oui, lui dit Timothy d'une voix rassurante. La pédiatre à qui j'ai parler me l'a assuré. Et je l'ai vu moi-même, notre petit reçoit les meilleurs soins.

- J'aimerai tant te croire, dit Wanda d'une voix faible.

Elle avait envie de pleurer. Elle sentait déjà les premières larmes perler entre ses cils. Malgré les paroles de son époux, elle avait peu d'espoir. Le bébé était né trop tôt, bien trop tôt pour qu'elle puisse espérer.

Mais une petite main vint se glisser dans la sienne. Wanda leva les yeux et rencontra un regard qui plongea dans le sien. Mycroft. Et soudain, elle se sentit honteuse. Dans son inquiétude pour l'enfant qu'elle avait mis au monde et pour qui elle était si inquiète, elle l'avait oublié. Son petit garçon, elle avait oublié son petit garçon.

- Mon Mycroft, dit-elle en souriant faiblement.

Elle tendit les bras au petit garçon qui vint s'y blottir et, doucement, lui caressa les cheveux. Elle sentait contre elle le coeur de l'enfant qui battait si fort, elle voyait ses yeux qui brillaient, qui brillaient tant.

- J'ai un petit frère, s'exclama enfin son fils. Maman, j'ai un petit frère.

Alors, entendant cette voix enfantine, Wanda se dit qu'elle pouvait peut-être espérer.

* * *

Ils passèrent la journée près d'elle.

L'après-midi, on lui permis de se lever quelques minutes. Wanda n'avait qu'un seul désir, elle voulait voir son bébé. Alors, on l'installa confortablement dans un fauteuil roulant et tandis qu'elle tenait la main de Mycroft dans la sienne, Timothy l'a conduisit jusqu'au service néonatal.

Là, le peu d'espoir qu'elle avait s'effondra soudain. Elle éclata en sanglots.

- Il est si petit ! gémit-elle.

Là, devant elle, derrière la paroi de verre de la couveuse, était l'enfant qu'elle avait mis au monde quelques heures plus tôt. Là, relié a cette machine qui le maintenait en vie, était son fils deuxième né. Mais il était si frêle, il semblait si fragile.

Non, non, c'était impossible. Un être aussi petit ne pouvait pas survivre. Pourquoi lui demander d'espérer.

- Il ne vivra pas, sanglota-t-elle. Il ne vivra pas.

**oOo**

Mais ce bébé si petit, si fragile ne mourut pas.

La nuit passa et le jour suivant. Puis un jour encore et un autre encore. Et toujours le bébé s'accrochait à la vie. Le lien ne se rompait pas, il se faisait chaque jour un peu plus fort, un peu plus solide.

Il fit rapidement des progrès.

Il avait déjà quatre jours de vie lorsque l'oxygène ne fut plus jugée nécessaire ; il respirait par lui-même. Puis, on enleva la surveillance cardiaque. Seuls le goutte-à-goutte lui apportant des compléments alimentaires et la sonde nasogastrique qui le nourrissait furent maintenue encore quelques jours.

Chaque jour, Timothy et Mycroft venaient lui rendre visite. Wanda, qui se remettait lentement de son opération, passait de longues heures dans le service néonatal à surveiller les progrès de son bébé. Il se trouvait toujours bien au chaud dans sa couveuse mais, désormais, la jeune maman n'avait plus à craindre pour lui.

Puis, un jour, elle put enfin le tenir dans ses bras et ce jour-là, plongeant ses yeux dans les yeux du bébé, elle le nomma pour la première fois.

* * *

Dix jours étaient maintenant passés depuis la naissance.

Chaque jour, Mycroft était venu rendre visite a sa mère et a son petit frère. D'abord il allait embrasser sa maman puis, en compagnie de son père, il se rendait jusqu'au service néonatal.

Mais ce jour-là, entrant dans la chambre, une surprise l'attendait. Sa maman était là, installée dans un fauteuil. Le bébé était dans ses bras. Elle le tenait délicatement contre elle.

Il était petit, vraiment très petit mais Mycroft le voyait, le bébé avait fait d'évidents progrès. Sa peau n'était plus aussi pâle. Ses yeux étaient maintenant grands ouverts et il regardait autour de lui. Ses petites mains s'agitaient, ses doigts minuscules tentaient d'agripper tout ce qui l'entourait. On lui avait même enlever son petit bonnet, révélant de fins cheveux noirs qui formaient déjà des boucles minuscules.

- Comment est-il ? demanda Timothy avec inquiétude.

- Il va bien, lui rassura Wanda. Je viens de lui donner la tétée et il a bu avec appétit. Et la pédiatre m'a dit qu'il n'est plus nécessaire de le maintenir en couveuse. On lui a même enlevé le goutte-à-goutte.

Mycroft s'était approché. Il regardait attentivement le bébé.

- Comment va-t-il s'appeler ? demanda-t-il a ses parents qui avaient jusque-là garder le secret du prénom.

- Sherlock, lui répondit sa mère. Il s'appelle William Sherlock Scott Holmes. Mais nous l'appellerons Sherlock.

Sherlock ?

Le petit garçon sourit. Sherlock ? Oui, Sherlock lui plaisait bien.

- Veux-tu le tenir un instant ? lui demanda sa mère.

Mycroft écarquilla les yeux. Il recula de quelques pas, soudain nerveux, presque effrayé en regardant ce bébé si petit dans les bras de sa mère, ce bébé qui semblait si fragile.

- C'est ton petit frère, lui dit son père. Je suis certain que tu ne le laisseras pas tomber. Tu n'as rien à craindre, nous serons près de toi.

Alors, sa mère se leva et tandis qu'il prenait sa place dans le fauteuil, elle plaça le minuscule bébé dans ses bras. Mycroft referma doucement ses bras autour du petit corps et Sherlock, qui semblait se trouver bien là, ferma les yeux et commençant lentement à s'endormir.

- Je suis ton grand frère, murmura Mycroft au bébé somnolant. Je prendrais soin de toi. Quoiqu'il arrive, je serais toujours là pour toi.

Et comme si il avait compris, le petit Sherlock ouvrit les yeux et agrippa dans son petit poing le doigt de Mycroft.

**oOoOoOo**

Les jours passèrent.

Sherlock avait maintenant 35 semaines de gestation et sept semaines de vie. Bien qu'il fut encore très petit, les progrès qu'il avait fait furent jugés suffisant pour que ses parents reçoivent la permission de le ramener chez eux.

Ainsi, blotti dans les bras de sa mère et sous le regard protecteur de son grand frère, le bébé quitta l'hôpital St Bartholomew.

Mais alors qu'ils traversaient l'accueil de l'hôpital, une voix les interpella.

- Monsieur et madame Holmes ? Ainsi vous voilà sur le départ ? Et avec votre bébé.

C'était le médecin écossais.

Près de lui se tenait un petit garçon. Blond aux yeux bruns, il ne semblait pas avoir plus de cinq ans.

- Oui, docteur Watson, dit Wanda. Et cela c'est grâce à vous.

Puis, souriant à l'enfant blond.

- Il s'agit de votre fils ?

- Oui, madame. C'est mon Johnny.

- Un futur médecin ? demanda Timothy.

- Ah, qui sait ! répondit le médecin écossais.

Et tandis que les adultes parlaient, l'enfant blond regarda avec un certain intérêt le bébé enveloppé dans une couverture bleue sous le regard méfiant de son grand frère déjà protecteur.

Sherlock Holmes venait de rencontrer John Watson.

* * *

Les personnages étaient en place. Il ne restait plus qu'à écrire l'histoire.


End file.
